Usopp : Shirohige Kaizoku
by Thunder-Death
Summary: Et si Usopp avait rejoint les Shirohige Kaizoku ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas One Piece.**

 **Résumé :** _Banchina avait dû fuir East Blue avec son fils Usopp à cause de la rafle de la marine, elle fut tué par un vice-amiral laissant son fils le seul survivant. Usopp survit difficilement dans le **Shin Sekai** , il était sur le point de mourir_ _quand.._

 _Ou_

 _Et si Usopp avait rejoint les **Shirohige Kaizoku**?_

 **Vocabulaire**

 **(1) Yonkō = Empereur**

 **(2) Shirohige Kaizoku = Pirate de Barbe Blanche**

 **(3) Shin Sekai = Nouveau Monde**

 **(4) Shirohige = Barbe Blanche**

 **(5) Kaizoku = Pirate**

 **(6) Akagami Kaizoku = Pirate du roux**

 **(7) Right Left Wrong de Three Days Grace**

 **(8) Oyagi = Père**

 **~X-O-X~**

 _East Blue._

 _L'une des quatre mers hors Grand Line, l'eau recouvrait le monde à 90%. East Blue était considéré comme le plus faible des quatre océans pourtant une rafle avait été ordonné par le gouvernement mondial contre toutes personnes liées aux pirates. La rafle avait apporté de la tragédie cependant beaucoup avait pu y échapper. La marine les avait déjà fiché toutes celles qui avaient pu fuir, que ce soit des adultes ou des enfants._

 _Traquer était le mot. Tuer était d'ailleurs compté dans condamner. C'était plutôt horrible pour les personnes traquées qui n'avaient rien demandé. Parmi les cibles de la marine, il y avait un duo mère-fils ; Banchina était une ancienne pirate, dernière survivante de son équipage, elle tomba enceinte et accoucha de son fils au beau milieu de la mer. Usopp vécu les cinq premières années de sa vie à East Blue avec sa mère, bercé par les histoires de la Grand Line de sa mère Banchina._

 **X-O-X**

Il déposa la somme demandée par le vendeur sur le comptoir essayant de rester calme, il frissonna légèrement. L'adolescent remarqua le regard soupçonneux du vendeur alors qu'il comptait l'argent. Il rangea les articles dans son sac, il était nerveux. Usopp soupira de soulagement quand le vendeur lui fit un sourire après avoir compter l'argent. Usopp le salua maladroitement et quitta la boutique, il était encore tôt pourtant il y avait de nombreuses personnes dans les rues.

Marchant doucement dans les rues, le jeune homme profita du calme pour se détendre. Il avait très mal dormi, non à cause des bruits des animaux, simplement parce qu'il était sur une île protégée par un **Yonkō (1)**. Usopp avait déjà entraperçu quelques commandants ainsi que le vaisseau mère des **Shirohige Kaizoku (2)**. Il ne voulait pas causer des ennuis. Il espérait pouvoir se reposer sur ses deux oreilles, Usopp était terriblement fatigué. Le jeune homme s'excusa une troisième fois quand il bouscula quelqu'un, il croisa le regard d'un des commandants et s'excusa à nouveau. Le commandant balaya l'excuse d'un geste de main lui disant simplement de faire attention.

Il fit ses petites courses faisant attention à son budget, il essaya surtout de rester éveiller. Usopp rejoignit le port dès qu'il obtint le matériel de cartographie. Le jeune homme rangea ses affaires dans le petit bateau espérant sincèrement que la journée resterait ensoleillé. Mais c'était le **Shin Sekai (3)** , il ne fallait pas trop espérer. Il déploya les voiles se moquant intérieurement des regards étranges qu'il recevait. Le bateau leva l'ancre, il commença à s'éloigner de l'île ainsi que du navire de **Shirohige (4).** Il navigua avec facillité pendant les deux premières heures, le bateau n'avait beaucoup de capacité de navigation.

Usopp avait réussi à survivre de lui-même dans le **Shin Sekai** depuis cinq ans bientôt six ans. Il avait dû apprendre à se débrouiller pour éviter le danger même si parfois cela impliqué de tuer. Le jeune homme soupira, c'était une journée calme, il espérait que tout se passera pour le mieux jusqu'à la prochaine île. Il attrapa sa longue vue regardant avec inquiètude l'horizon, après plusieurs jours de paix la marine revenait le traquer. Il grinça des dents, il n'aurait pas le choix cette fois-ci. Il fouilla dans son deuxième sac à la recherche de son arme qu'il travaillait depuis plusieurs jours. Si cela marchait alors il sera débarasser de la marine pour ce jour-ci.

À plusieurs mètres de lui, il reconnut sans aucun mal le vaisseau des **Shirohige Kaizoku.** Il n'était pas un navigateur, il s'improvisait navigateur depuis quelques années cependant il pouvait que les **Shirohige Kaizoku** avait pris un chemin différent du sien. La marine se dressait devant les deux navires, il distinguait sans aucun mal les cris.

\- Messieurs ! Priorité sur le gamin ! **Ordonna une voix forte et confiante avec une pointe d'arrogance.**

Usopp regarda son arme amélioré, il souleva l'arme que personne ne remarqua. Il ferma son œil gauche pour viser correctement l'un des navires, il cala sa respiration et appuya sur la gâchette. Usopp eut un mouvement de recule, il tomba sur ses fesses notant qu'il avait besoin d'entraînement pour l'utiliser correctement. Quand il tira, sa roquette partit à toute vitesse vers sa cible et explosa dès qu'elle toucha le mat principal. Le feu se propagea à grande vitesse, les cris des marines étaient une bonne indication. Usopp aperçut les canons se positionner sur son navire, il eut un vieux rire amer avant de charger à nouveau son arme. Il se positionna à nouveau ciblant le deuxième navire, il entendit des hurlements, un vieux sourire apparut sur son visage.

 **X-O-X**

 _Banchina rit doucement à la demande son fils, il était si créatif. Elle le regarda fixer les armes à feu dans une profonde réflexion. Il leva les yeux vers sa mère et lui demanda de quoi dessiner. Son fils était artistique, il avait hérité de ce trait d'elle._

 _\- ... Et là c'est la roquette... Elle explosera au contact de sa cible..._

 _Banchina sourit doucement écoutant l'explication de son fils._

 _\- Tu feras fureur quand tu seras grand._

 **X-O-X**

Il appuya sur la gâchette au moment où les coups de canon furent tirer, il attrapa ses deux sacs quand son bateau explosa. Le second navire de la marine prit feu étant proche du dernier le feu se répandit très vite. Usopp remonta difficilement à la surface, nageant difficilement ; terriblement affamé et fatigué Usopp savait que cette fois-ci il n'aurait pas la chance de survivre. Il commençait à sombrer dans les eaux profondes du **Shin Sekai** quand quelqu'un l'attrapa. L'adolescent ouvrit lentement les yeux, il sentit plusieurs de bras l'attraper le portant sur quelque chose de doux. Puis Usopp vit des tâches noires apparaître sur sa vision, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Usopp fut transporté sous l'ordre des commandants à l'infirmerie, les prochaines heures furent très longues pour les commandants et **Shirohige.** Son sommeil fut peuplé par les démons de ses cauchemars, des scènes atroces et douloureuses, il gémissait et criait par moment. Il était seul.

 **X-O-X**

 _Banchina le tenait dans ses bras essayant de le protéger des coups de feu qui frappaient dans tous les sens. Usopp pleurait silencieusement, il avait peur pour la vie de sa mère. Elle était la seule personne là pour lui._

 _\- Ils sont là ! Ils sont là ! Tuez les !_

 _Une balle frappa la jambe droite de sa mère, elle s'effrondra sur le sol haletant le tenant toujours. Banchina le lâcha et se retourna, les marines criaient et courraient. Elle se leva difficilement et prit la main de son fils l'emmenant le plus loin possible et le plus rapidement malgré sa blessure._

 _\- Va te cacher Usopp. Maman va s'en occuper._

 _Le jeune garçon de neuf regarda sa mère avec des yeux larmoyants, il obéit cependant à sa mère et se cacha dans la cachette désignée. Banchina se battit du moeux qu'elle le pouvait avec les marines essayant de les éloigner de la position de son fils._

 _\- Assez ! **Tonna une voix faisant frissonner le petit garçon.**_

 _\- Monsieur ! **Assurèrent ses hommes en le voyant.**_

 _Le vice-amiral Jackson fixa avec mépris la femme haletant, deux marines tenaient la femme l'empêchant de fuir. Le marine sortit une arme à feu pointant directement sur la tête de Banchina qui le regardait avec insolence. Il appuya sur la gâchette..._

 _NON ! Hurla intérieurement Usopp les larmes coulant sur son visage tandis que la terreur et le souffrance de perdre quelqu'un le saisissait._

 **X-O-X**

\- NON !

Il se redressa terrifié, haletant, en sueur.

Usopp se frotta les yeux tremblant de la tête au pied, cela faisait longtemps - environ trois mois - qu'il n'avait pas faire ce cauchemar. Le jeune homme remarqua finalement qu'il était dans une chambre ou pluôt un lieu qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Non c'était une infirmerie, il pouvait le voir malgré l'obscurité. Il n'était pas mort, pas mort. Quelqu'un l'avait sauvé. Usopp pourrait simplement se reposer et attendre que le jour se lève. Mais ce serait une imprudence. Il jeta les couvertures sur le côté, balançant ses jambes sur le côté du lit. Usopp se leva doucement, il prit ses affaires - posés sur une table de chevet - et se précipita hors de la pièce.

C'était immense.

Il marchait silencieusement espérant trouver la sortie de ce labyrinthe, il atteignit la surface au bout d'une heure. Le jeune homme jura dans sa barbe quand il découvrit qu'il était sur un immense navire en _pleine mer_. La panique commença à l'envahir, il devait partir et vite.

\- Hé gamin, tu devrais pas être à l'infirmerie ? **Appela l'un des pirates en s'approchant de lui.**

\- Je dois partir. Je dois partir et vite. **Marmonna rapidement Usopp.**

\- Hey. Tout ira bien. Fred va prévenir un commandant que nous avons un petit problème avec notre invité !

\- Reçu ! **Fit le dit Fred en se précipitant à l'intérieur du navire.**

 **X-O-X**

Fred ralentit le rythme quand il atteignit le couloir des commandants, il s'arrêta devant la porte du seizième commandant et toqua. Il fallu seulement deux minutes pour que commandant ouvrit la porte.

\- Que ce passe t-il ? **Demanda Izou le seizième commandant.**

\- Nous avons un problème avec l'invité. Il est réveillé et _veut_ absolument partir. **Informa Fred à voix basse.**

Izou fronça les sourcils. Devrait-il ne pas être à l'infirmerie ? Ah non il _était_ réveillé. Il chassa ses pensées endormies suivant Fred à travers les couloirs du Moby Dick. Ils montèrent sur lz point où un jeune homme _paniqué_ essayait de partir par des moyens.. peu sûr. Le commandant nota que l'aube se leverait bientôt dû à ses premières lueurs.

\- Lâche moi !

\- Non ! Écoute gamin tu n'es pas en état de-

\- Je m'en fou **putain**! Je dois partir et vite avant que.. avant que la marine revienne.. ! **Cria Usopp se débattant violemment de l'emprise du Kaizoku (5).**

\- Tu seras en sécurité. **Tenta de le rassurer Fred se joignant à ses frères qui tentaient de le calmer.**

\- Non. Vous ne comprenez pas... Je ne le suis pas. C'est faux ! Je-

\- Je t'assure que c'est la stricte vérité. **Coupa Izou en s'approchant du groupe après avoir vu de loin de ce qu'il était en train de se passer.**

Le plus jeune ne faisait confiance à personne, il paniquait à l'idée de rester sur le navire.

\- On peut t'aider ! **Soutenu un pirate.**

\- Non ! Vous mentez. Je refuse de le croire. Chaque fois c'est la même chose, la même rengaine, je laisse quelqu'un aider et il me _poignarde_ dès qu'il a l'occasion. **Cracha Usopp en colère, il se défit de l'emprise et s'approcha dangereusement de la rambarde.**

Le commandant de la seizième flotte s'approcha de lui et l'immobilisa en quelque instant, Izou appuya son corps contre le plus jeune le forçant peu à peu à se calmer. Usopp respirait au bout de quelques minutes calmement.

\- Si on aurait voulu ta mort, nous ne t'aurions pas sauvé la vie. **Commença le commandant ignorant les premiers levés dont le premier commandant et Shirohige lui-même.**

\- On m'a déjà fais ça, les mêmes paroles.. Et pourtant ils ont essayé de me _tuer._ **Protesta le plus jeune essayant de bouger ses jambes.**

\- Tu as ma parole que nous le ferions jamais. Nous t'avons sauvé et soigné après que tu aies battu la marine avec cette étrange arme. Tu était épuisé, complètement épuisé, affamé et blessé. Et pourtant tu as choisi de naviguer alors que tu aurais pu te reposer.

\- Quand on est traquer, on ne pense pas au repos. **Marmonna faiblement Usopp assez bas pour que seul le commandant eut entendu.**

Traquer ? Il soupira, ce gamin était un mystère. Il avait de plus une ressemblance flagrante avec le sniper des **Akagami Kaizok** **u (6).**

\- Nous ne verrons pas la terre de nouveau avant au moins quatre mois donc pendant ce délai je te prouverai que tout ce que je dis, est la stricte et pure vérité. **Proposa Izou se relevant doucement guettant tout mouvement de fuite qui ne vint jamais.**

L'adolescent ne répondit pas. L'attention de l'équipage éveillé était concentré sur le jeune homme et le commandant. Usopp ne croyait pas aux paroles du commandant ayant déjà eu des expériences comme celle-ci qui avaient tourné mal. Il voulait toujours partir néamoins comment fera t-il s'ils étaient loin d'une quelconque île ? Usopp n'avait pas beaucoup d'option, il soupira bruyamment. Le jeune homme au long nez n'aimait pas cette situation cependant il devait accepter.

\- Bien.. Bien.. Mais restez loin de moi. Les autres fois ont suffi.

Le commandant soupira de soulagement, il lui répondit à voix basse :

\- Tu as déjà ma parole.

À laquelle Usopp murmura :

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air.

Et ce fut à partir de ce moment que le petit groupe remarqua la foule sur le pont.

 **X-O-X**

Il ne mangeait pas malgré tout ce que les pirates lui avaient dis. L'adolescent regarda la mer calme du **Shin Sekai** sans grande conviction. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était sur le navire. Usopp se souvint d'une chanson que sa mère lui chantait quand il était plus jeune. Il commença à la fredonner à voix basse.

 _‹‹ Sometimes I just wanna run away_

 _Run away_

 _Run away_

 _I only wanna disappear_

 _Far from here_

 _Away from everyone_

 _Before I come undone_

 _The time has come_

 _The time has come... ››_ **(7)**

Il logeait dans une ancienne pièce de stockage, le jeune homme passait des journées entières à dessiner ou bricoler. Des journées où il refusait le contact des humains, Usopp avait été trop blessé pour qu'il leur fasse confiance trop facilement. Le fils de pirate avait décidé de passer la journée autrement, c'est-à-dire de regarder la mer. L'heure du repas du midi avait rassemblé une grande majorité de l'équipage dans le grand réfectoire.

 _‹‹ So here I go_

 _Left right left_

 _Right left wrong_

 _I don't know where I'm going_

 _But I just keep moving on_

 _Moving on_

 _Moving on ››_ **(7)**

Un bruit attira son attention, une assiette pleine venait d'être déposée par une jeune femme plus vieille que lui. Elle portait la tenue des cuisiniers du navire, elle ne bougea pas quand il fit aucun mouvement pour manger. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Commandant Thatch m'a dit de rester ici jusqu'à que tu finisses l'assiette. **Lui répondit-elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.**

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Je reste ici. **Insista t-elle.** Je suis Marie, de la quatrième flotte.

Par simple politesse - remarqua Marie - il se présenta, il l'ignora à nouveau regardant la mer. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Usopp céda et commença à manger. Il avait tellement faim, le jeune homme n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille. Marie attrapa l'assiette vide et les couverts, elle se releva et se dirigea vers les cuisines. La jeune femme de vingt-sept ans sourit pour elle-même, c'était une petite victoire.

\- A t-il mangé ? **S'inquit Thatch préparant le dessert sans détourner le regard.**

\- Oui. Il avait l'air réticent mais il a fini par céder.

Elle déposa les couverts et l'assiette dans le lavabo. Thatch soupira de soulagemment, il s'inquiétait toujours quand quelqu'un refusait de manger.

 **X-O-X**

Deux mois passés. Pourtant cela restait très long pour le jeune homme, Usopp continuait de dessiner et rester loin de l'équipage. Il ne participait pas aux combats de la marine préférant le repos. Il était adossé contre le mur, assis sur son lit quand Izou vint le vérifier.

\- **Oyagi (8)** veut te voir.

Usopp fit une moue, il n'avait pas encore fini son dessin. Le jeune homme posa son crayon et referma son carnet les rangeant ensuite dans son sac qu'il n'avait jamais quitté. Il suivit le commandant jusqu'à la chamnre du capitaine se demandant ce que celui-ci lui voulait.

 **X-O-X**

 _Il pleuvait des cordes, le tonnerre grondait férocement, la mer se déchaînait, les vents frappaient dans tous les sens. La nuit était en train de tomber, la lumière diminuait peu à peu Un jeune garçon était recroquevillé sur lui-même essayant de se réchauffer devant un feu. Il y avait une casserole qui chauffait sur le feu ainsi qu'une planche d'insecte. Un frisson parcourut son échine, il resserra son emprise sur la couverture regardant le sombre ciel par l'intermédiaire d'un petit trou._

 _Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir devenir ?_

 **~X-O-X~**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas One Piece.**

 **Résumé :** _Et si Usopp avait rejoint les **Shirohige Kaizoku ?**_

 _Wow ! Guten Abend.. Ah non c'est pas ça.. Oyasuminasai.. Non non, bonsoir !_

Merci aux reviews !

 **Précédemment :**

Nous avons eu de cours à des flash back expliquant l'enfance de Usopp, le pré-début d'une nouvelle vie pour Usopp chez les Shirohige Kaizoku.

 **Vocabulaire**

 **(1) Shirohige Kaizoku : Pirates de Barbe Blanche**

 **(2) Oyagi : Père**

 **(3) Fushichō Marco : Marco le phoenix**

 **(4) Haki : fluide (forme de pouvoir mystérieux)**

 **(5) Busoshoku no Haki : Haki de l'armement**

 **(6) Kenbunshoku no Haki: Haki de l'observation**

 **(7) Shirohige : Barbe Blanche**

 **(8) Haoshoku no Haki : Le haki des rois**

 **(9) Kaizoku : Pirate**

 **(10) Shin Sekai : Nouveau Monde**

 **(11) Akagami Kaizoku : Pirates du roux**

 **(12) Akagami no Shanks : Shanks le roux**

 **(13) Yonkō : Empereur**

 **(14) Leave her Johnny (Assassin Creed)**

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Bonne soirée, bonne nuit.. À n'importe-_

 _Chut ! Time to read !_

 **~X-O-X~**

 _Il se hissa avec la force de ses bras en haut d'un arbre, espérant que les marines qui le poursuivaient depuis quelque temps ne le trouve pas. Il se força à calmer sa respiration, son cœur s'accéléra quand les marines apparurebt dans son champ de vision. Les prochaines minutes lui parurent tellement longue que le jeune garçon en tremblé. Le silence accompagna les bruits de courses, il put respirer tranquillement. Usopp se glissa hors de l'arbre et accourut dans la direction opposée. Il devait partir rapidement de l'île, il se précipita vers le port où un équipage de pirate avait accepté de le prendre jusqu'à la prochaine île._

 **X-O-X**

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, haletant, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Le jeune homme clignota des yeux, il n'était pas dans la chambre attribué mais à l'infirmerie. Que s'était-il passé ? Usopp s'assit en tailleur sur le lit essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. En vain. L'infirmerie était silencieuse, Usopp ne savait pas s'il faisait jour ou nuit. Il grinça des dents, c'était presque reposant. L'adolescent passa les prochaines minutes à réfléchir sur sa situation. Qu'allait-il faire quand les **Shirohige Kaizoku (1)** le déposeront sur une île ? Ou devrait-il les rejoindre comme le capitaine l'avait suggéré ? Perdu était le mot pour décrire son état d'esprit, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Au cours des deux premiers mois passés, il s'était rendu compte de plusieurs choses. La première qui était la plus évidente était le fait que les **Shirohige Kaizoku** étaient une famille. Le Capitaine appelé Edward Newgate était surnommé **Oyagi (2).**

Puis il y avait seize flottes de cent hommes, quinze commandants puisque que la seconde flotte n'avait aucun commandant à sa tête. Le Commandant de la première flotte était surnommé **Fushichō Marco (3),** il était également le bras droit du Seigneur des Océans. Chaque commandant avait son abilité, sa force, sa caractéristique, sa propre étrangeté qui le définissait. Usopp avait une connaissance du **Haki (4)** grâce à sa mère une utilisatrice du **Busoshoku no Haki (5).** Pendant leur fuite, elle avait également éveillé le **Kenbunshoku no Haki (6)** mais ne l'avait jamais maîtrisé. Tous les commandants connaissaient le **Haki** et maîtrisaient les deux premières formes. **Shirohige (7)** lui maîtrisait les trois formes, la troisième forme était le plus rare : le **Haoshoku no Haki (8).** En cinq années de solitude, l'adolescent avait développé des habitudes alimentaires qui s'opposaient à celles des **Kaizoku (9)** comme il l'avait si bien remarqué.

Usopp ne voulait pas s'attacher à cet équipage, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fais, il avait été trahi. Ça avait été très dur pour lui à la fois physiquement et mentalement. Pourtant malgré cela, l'adolescent s'entichait de Izou le seizième commandant. Que devait-il faire ? Il s'entichait de Marie, du commandant de la quatrième... Que devait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Usopp avait peur, très peur. Il était effrayé. L'adolescent prit une profonde inspiration et relâcha son souffle, il reprit peu à peu son calme.

\- Tu es réveillé. **Fit une voix masculine familière le sortant de ses pensées.**

Il clignota des yeux de retour à la réalité, son regard tomba sur son interlocuteur le commandant de la cinquième flotte Vista. Le jeune homme ne sut quoi dire.

\- Ça fait une semaine que tu dormais. **Annonça le commandant après un long moment.**

Une semaine ? Comment...

\- Tu es tombé inconscient sur le pont sans aucune explication. Vu ta réticence à l'alimentation et le fait que tu sois tombé malade, cela a joué dans l'équation... **Poursuivit Vista en s'approchant du plus jeune qui se raidit.**

Vista ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Le jeune homme avait été recueilli depuis deux mois sur le navire cependant il restait toujours méfiant. Il étudia le visage du plus jeune, celui-ci avait fait des cauchemars toute la semaine sans que personne ne put faire quelque chose. Il avança à nouveau empêchant le plus jeune de fuir.

\- Tu es trop jeune pour survivre par toi-même dans le **Shin Sekai (10).**

\- Vraiment ? Je le fais depuis mes neuf ans, je suis toujours en vie. **Souffla Usopp croisant les bras.**

Oh ! Une réponse de l'enfant. _Plutôt inquiétante_ songea le commandant. Survivre depuis cinq ans dans le **Shin Sekai** pour un adolescent était un exploit.

\- Pourquoi tant de méfiance ? **Ne put s'empêcher de demander Vista.**

\- La dernière fois s'est mal fini. Ils m'ont _trahi._ Je ne fais plus confiance au premier venu. **Répondit Usopp amer en se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé.**

\- Pourtant tu fais confiance à Izou. **Contra Vista sachant qu'il avait déjà gagner l'argument.**

Vista avait eu raison, Usopp ne put répliquer face à l'évidence exposé. Il se mura dans le silence, le commandant décida de le laisser tranquille préférant parler de la discussion avec les autres commandants.

\- Repose toi gamin.

Aucune réponse lui était venu alors qu'il franchissait la porte.

 **X-O-X**

 _\- Honnêtement, tu ne pensais pas qu'on se souciait de toi misérable rat ?! **Ricana le capitaine du navire en jetant l'enfant sur les planchés du navire.**_

 _Usopp regarda les yeux larmoyants le capitaine qui révélait ses véritables couleurs, il recula loin de la figure imposante. Par chance, le navire était amarré près d'une île. Il devair fuir._

 _\- Marvin. Prend le gamin, on va lui enseigner une leçon. **Ricana le capitaine en se tournant vers son second tout aussi sadique que lui.**_

 _Il cria, il pleura. Mais personne ne l'entendit._

 **X-O-X**

Ce mardi, les Commandants avaient tous une réunion avec leur Capitaine. Vista fut le dernier à entrer étant donné qu'il avait fait un léger détour.

\- L'enfant est réveillé. **Informa Vista en s'asseyant.**

\- Bonne nouvelle. **Soupira de soulagement Thatch.**

Le quatrième commandant Thatch s'était inquiétait durant toute la semaine tout comme le reste de l'équipage. Il se sentait également coupable, lui et sa flotte supervisait le repas de l'équipage. Ce n'était pas néanmoins de sa faute.

\- J'ai discuté avec lui avant de venir ici. **Continua Vista.**

\- Que s'est-il passé ? **S'inquit Shirohige.**

\- Il dit de ne pas nous faire confiance, pour éviter qu'on le trahi puisque il m'a ensuite dis je cite ‹‹ La dernière fois s'est mal fini. Ils m'ont trahi. ››. **Informa Vista.**

\- Et il me fait plus ou moins confiance. **Murmura Izou en face de lui.**

\- C'est ça. C'est complètement opposé à ce qu'il dit.

\- Le gamin est perdu. Ça se voit. **Renchérit Haruta, la seule commandante.**

Ils discutèrent de l'adolescent pendant quelques minutes aboutissant à plusieurs mesures.

 **X-O-X**

 _Il criait._

 _Il suppliait._

 _Il pleurait._

 _Ses cris n'étaient pas entendu, son supplice était ignoré, ses pleures étaient moqués._

 _Le dos du jeune garçon saignait, deux longues entailles lui faisaient mal, le déchiraient._

 _\- Finis le Marvin. **Entendit-il.**_

 _Un rire répondit._

 **X-O-X**

Il lâcha échapper un cri. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul, haletant, le jeune homme pleura à cause du cauchemar.

\- Tout va bien ? **Entendit-il.**

Il ne répondit pas espérant que l'autre partirait. Son souhait ne fut pas respecté, la porte s'ouvrit sur le seizième commandant.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien. **Accusa le commandant refermant la porte derrière lui.**

Izou s'était attaché à lui. Pour lui, Usopp était un adolescent qui avait besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui, le chérir, l'aimer. Il avait celui qui l'avait convaincu de ne pas partir, il s'était rapproché de lui essayant de lui montrer que les choses finiront par bien aller. Les yeux du jeune adolescent étaient rouge, des larmes coulaient encore sur les joues, il était en sueur. Un cauchemar. Izou l'étreignit sans crier gare, il sentit Usopp se tendre un cours instant avant de se détendre tandis qu'il sanglotait silencieusement. Le commandant resta près du plus jeune jusqu'à qu'il se rendorme. Usopp lui faisait réellement confiance. Il le savait tout comme Usopp.

 **X-O-X**

 _Il lisait tranquillement le journal quand la porte du bar s'ouvrit, l'attention des clients tomba sur deux hommes : des **Akagami Kaizoku (11).** Le premier homme avait les célèbres cheveux rouges qui le caractérisé, il portait un long manteau noir par dessus une chemise blanche et un pantalon marron. Il était surnommé **Akagami no Shanks (12),** il était un **Yonkō (13).** Le deuxième homme était le second du **Yonkō** , il était grand aux cheveux noir-gris. Il portait des bottes noires, un pantalon vert retenu par une ceinture jaune, un tee-shirt noir avec un manteau violet par-dessus. Il était Benn Beckman._

 _\- Deux bières._

 _Le pré-adolescent les ignora fouillant les avis de recherches, il gela en notant que son avis de recherche avait lui-même augmenté._

 _Probablement à cause de l'accident de la base. Songea Usopp pliant le papier et le rangeant dans son sac._

 _Le pré-adolescent sentait les regards qui brûlaient dans son dos, il put entendre l'empereur chuchoter quelque chose à son second_

 _\- Ne ressemble t-il pas à Yasopp ?_

 **X-O-X**

Il s'assit en tailleur sa guitare à la main, au loin le soleil se couchait. C'était une soirée calme rythmait par les vagues de la mer du **Shin Sekai.** Il commença à gratter, chantant à mi-voix un chant que l'ancien équipage de sa mère chantait.

 _‹‹ Oh the times was hard and the wages low_

 _Leave her, Johnny, leave her_

 _And the grub was bad and the gales did blow_

 _And it's time for us to leave her_

 _Leave her, Johnny, leave her_

 _Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her_

 _For the voyage is done and the winds do blow_

 _And it's time for us to leave her_

 _I thought I heard the Old Man say_

 _You can go ashore and take your pay_

 _Oh her stern was foul and the voyage was long_

 _The winds was bad and the gales was strong_

 _And we'll leave her tight and we'll leave her trim_

 _And heave the hungry packet in_

 _Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her with a grin_

 _For there's many a worser we've sailed in_

 _And now it's time to say goodbye_

 _For the old pierhead's a-drawing night ›› **(14)**_

À son insu plusieurs pirates l'avaient vu et entendu, ils ont commencé à chanter avec lui quand Usopp recommença à jouer la chanson.

 **~X-O-X~**

 **Le deuxième chapitre est terminé !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu**

 **À la prochaine fois ~**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas One Piece.**

Bienvenue au chapitre 3 !

 **Résumé :** _Et si Usopp avait rejoint les **Shirohige Kaizoku ?**_

Les reviews !

De Else1991 :

 _Merci ! Pour ta question, oui il est prévu qu'il intègre les **Shirohige Kaizoku.** Peut-être dans ce chapitre ou peut-être dans le prochain._

 **Vocabulaire**

 **(1) Shin Sekai : Nouveau Monde**

 **(2) Shirohige Kaizoku : Pirates de Barbe Blanche**

 **(3) Akuma no mi : Fruit du démon**

 **(4) Shirohige : Barbe Blanche**

 **(5) Skull Kaizoku : Pirates du crâne**

 **(6) Senshō : Capitaine**

 **(7) Yonkō : Empereur**

 **(8) Tenryuubito : Dragon Céleste**

 **(9) Kaizoku : Pirate**

 **(10) Oyagi : Père**

 **(11) Gyojin : Homme poisson**

 **~X-O-X~**

 _À mi-chemin du village, un jeune garçon cessa de marcher par simple crainte : la peur des habitants de ce village. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du garçon, il serra fermement la poignée de son sac. Devait-il se rendre au village ? Pour les provisions, oui. Mais il était effrayé, devait-il risquer sa vie ou ne rien faire ? Un soupir à peine inaudible s'échappa de ses lèvres. À quelques mètres de lui, il y avait deux grands arbres, tous les deux fleuris de jolis fleurs blanches. Il avança à nouveau vers le village, essayant d'être un peu plus confiant. Il y avait un marché où marchants et habitants se cotôyaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il traversa rapidement le village pour faire ses courses. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas fuir en courant. À part quelques regards étranges, tout allait bien durant ses achats. Le jeune garçon repartit vers son petit bateau un peu plus serein._ _Naviguer seul dans un petit bateau dans le **Shin Sekai (1)** était beaucoup plus difficile qu'avec un équipage._

 **X-O-X**

Il pleuvait des cordes, la mer se déchaînait, le vent fouettait de tous les côtés. Les **Shirohige Kaizoku (2)** se mettaient à l'abri (utilisateurs de **Akuma no mi** **(3)** ou blessés), travaillaient sur les voiles, attachaient divers tonneaux pour qu'ils ne tombe pas à la mer. Usopp était dans sa cabine réfléchissant mentalement à la proposition de **Shirohige (4)** , il pouvait tout simplement accepter sans y réfléchir mais cela consistuait un risque que Usopp n'était pas prêt à prendre. Le jeune homme ne prenait pas des décisions à la légère même si plusieurs éléments montraient qu'il pouvait le faire. Il avait bientôt quinze ans, il _fêtera_ entre guillement les six ans de solitude depuis la mort de sa mère. Usopp était un bon titeur, probablement hérité de son père encore en vie, et cela les **Shirohige Kaizoku** le savaient très bien.

La porte grinça signifiant qu'une seule chose, la tempête était finie puisque le commandant de la seizième flotte entra. Celui-ci prit le temps d'observer la mine du plus jeune, il semblait pensif. Izou n'avait pas parlé de certaines choses à ses frères et sœurs commandants comme par exemple les cauchemars de Usopp ni même les cicatrices de celui-ci. Il s'était attaché au plus jeune, il espérait par la même occasion que celui-ci se joigne à eux avant la prochaine île. Izou referma la porte voulant clairement avoir une conversation avec le plus jeune.

\- Je veux discuter avec toi.. de _toi._

Usopp se redressa, il s'assit clignotant des yeux visiblement très surpris.

\- Pourquoi ? **Osa demander effrayé Usopp.**

\- Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. **Répondit sans hésitation Usopp.**

\- Donc parle moi de toi.

Usopp hésita. Devait-il lui dire ou non ? Il faisait confiance à Izou, cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant, il pouvait le faire.

\- Ma mère s'appelait Banchina, elle était la dernière survivante des **Skull Kaizoku (5)**.

Les yeux du commandant s'élargirent, ce nom était beaucoup trop familier à son goût. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement maintenant, les **Skull Kaizoku** avaient été massacré par la Marine sous ordre du gouvernement mondial.

\- Elle est tombée enceinte de moi quelques mois plus tard. Je suis né sur **Grand Line.** Nous avons vécu cinq ans à **East Blue.**

Usopp fit une petite pause formulant dans sa tête les prochaines phrases.

\- La marine a orquestré la _rafle_.

Une rafle ? C'était très grave. Comment cela faisait qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de cette information ? _Non.._ Songea Izou, _Ils ont censuré la rafle._ Pensa t-il par la suite. Il laissa le plus jeune continuer, celui-ci était perdu dans ses propres pensées.

Nostalgique.

\- Nous avons fui. Nous nous sommes réfugié sur Grand Line, rencontrant souvent des obstacles à notre voyage. Et puis.. Elle fut tuée. J'ai été seul depuis mes neuf ans dans le nouveau monde.

Izou comprit pourquoi Usopp ne lui racontait pas encore en détail, cela se ferait avec du temps. Il décida de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Que sais-tu à propos des **Skull Kaizoku**? **Demanda le commandant adossé contre le mur de la cabine en face de l'adolescent.**

\- Les **Skull Kaizoku** avaient pour un **Senshō (6)** , un **Yonkō (7).** Celui qu'on surnomme aujourd'hui, l'empereur oublié. Il avait quatre lieutenants dont deux étaient ma mère et mon oncle. Ils furent ceux qui ont annéanti une Famille de **Tenryuubito (8)** , sauvé des milliers d'esclaves, des îles... Ils étaient très actif, ils ont fais la guerre contre le gouvernement mondial aussi..

Le commandant conclut rapidement que l'adolescent connaissait probablement toute l'histoire, il devait agir vite.

\- Écoute moi Usopp. Je sais que tu n'as pas encore décidé de rejoindre l'équipage mais il va falloir te décider. Les **Skull Kaizoku** ont été nommé ennemi numéro 1 du gouvervenement mondial. Ta mère et ton oncle étaient deux **Kaizoku (9)** de cet équipage, tu es lié à eux et cela peut te porter préjudice. **Expliqua le commandant d'un ton nerveux, le stress montait en lui, il devait en parler immédiatement à Oyagi (10).**

\- Mais.. P-Pourquoi ? **Bégaya Usopp surpris et effrayé.**

\- Les **Skull Kaizoku** ont été annéanti par la _marine_ sous **ordre** du _gouvernement mondial._ S'ils apprennent que tu liés à des membres de l'équipage, ils vont vouloir te traquer et t'éxécuter.

En l'écoutant, Usopp comprit immédiatement que c'était grave.

\- Bien. Je donnerai ma décision ce soir. **Finit par dire après quelques minutes de silence.** J'imagine que tu vas leur dire..

\- Oui, il le faut. Seul **Oyagi** et les autres commandants sauront.

Usopp ne répondit rien fermant les yeux. Peut-être que cet équipage ne lui fera rien au final..

 **X-O-X**

 _Banchina chantonnait **Fifteen men on a dead man's chest** tandis que Usopp dormait blotti contre sa mère._

 _‹‹ Fifteen men on a dead man's chest_

 _Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum_

 _Drink and the devil had done for the rest_

 _Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum._

 _The mate was fixed by the bosun's pike_

 _The bosun brained with a marlinspike_

 _And cookey's throat was marked belike_

 _It had been gripped by fingers ten;_

 _And there they lay, all good dead men_

 _Like break o'day in a boozing ken_

 _Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum._

 _Fifteen men of the whole ship's list_

 _Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!_

 _Dead and be damned and the rest gone whist!_

 _Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!_

 _The skipper lay with his nob in gore_

 _Where the scullion's axe his cheek had shore_

 _And the scullion he was stabbed times four_

 _And there they lay, and the soggy skies_

 _Dripped down in up-staring eyes_

 _In murk sunset and foul sunrise_

 _Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum._

 _Fifteen men of 'em stiff and stark_

 _Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!_

 _Ten of the crew had the murder mark!_

 _Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!_

 _Twas a cutlass swipe or an ounce of lead_

 _Or a yawing hole in a battered head_

 _And the scuppers' glut with a rotting red_

 _And there they lay, aye, damn my eyes_

 _Looking up at paradise_

 _All souls bound just contrawise_

 _Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum._

 _Fifteen men of 'em good and true_

 _Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!_

 _Ev'ry man jack could ha' sailed with Old Pew,_

 _Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!_

 _There was chest on chest of Spanish gold_

 _With a ton of plate in the middle hold_

 _And the cabins riot of stuff untold,_

 _And they lay there that took the plum_

 _With sightless glare and their lips struck dumb_

 _While we shared all by the rule of thumb,_

 _Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!_

 _More was seen through a sternlight screen_

 _Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum_

 _Chartings undoubt where a woman had been_

 _Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum._

 _'Twas a flimsy shift on a bunker cot_

 _With a dirk slit sheer through the bosom spot_

 _And the lace stiff dry in a purplish blot_

 _Oh was she wench or some shudderin' maid_

 _That dared the knife and took the blade_

 _By God! she had stuff for a plucky jade_

 _Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum._

 _Fifteen men on a dead man's chest_

 _Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum_

 _Drink and the devil had done for the rest_

 _Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum._

 _We wrapped 'em all in a mains'l tight_

 _With twice ten turns of a hawser's bight_

 _And we heaved 'em over and out of sight,_

 _With a Yo-Heave-Ho! and a fare-you-well_

 _And a sudden plunge in the sullen swell_

 _Ten fathoms deep on the road to hell,_

 _Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum! ››_

 **X-O-X**

\- **Oyagi** , j'ai des importantes informations à partager. **Informa Izou en rejoignant le capitaine dans son fauteuil favori.**

\- Est-ce grave ? **Demanda le géant inquiet au ton sérieux de l'un de ses fils commandants.**

\- Cela concerne notre résident. Il a des liens chez les **Skull Kaizoku** , deux liens pour être précis. **Chuchota le plus bas possible le commandant.**

 **Shirohige** appela d'une voix tous ses commandants, il ordonna qu'ils aillent tous dans la salle de réunion avec Izou. Le travesti garda le silence face aux questions de ses frères et sœurs, il attendit que tout le monde fut dans la salle avant de commencer à parler :

\- J'ai parlé avec notre résident _temporaire_. Il m'a révélé quelques informations à propos de sa mère.

Il se tut un court instant. En y repensant, le commandant avait été choqué d'apprendre toutes ces informations.

\- Sa mère et le frère de celle-ci étaient des **Skull Kaizoku**. À l'annéantissement de l'équipage, la seule survivante fut sa mère. Celle-ci tomba enceinte quelques mois plus tard, son lieu de naissance fut **Grand Line.** Ils vécurent cinq ans à East Blue, à cause de la rafle-

\- Quelle rafle ? **Coupa Rakuyo curieux.**

\- Elle a probablement dû être censuré. **Intervint Namur, un Gyojin (11).**

\- Exactement. **Confirma Izou, il continua.** Ils échappèrent à la rafle, bien que Usopp ne l'est pas dis ils ont dû être pourchassé. Sa mère est décédé quand il y a six ans. **Termina le pirate.**

 **Shirohige** réfléchissait au propos de son fils, l'enfant sans aucun doute à son père Yasopp cependant il avait une ressemblance flagrante avec un visage familier...

\- Comment s'appelait sa mère ? **Demanda finalement Shirohige.**

\- Banchina.

Voilà !

Banchina était une **Kaizoku** au rang de lieutenant avec son frère Jellal.

Le secret du gamin sera en sûreté chez les **Shirohige Kaizoku.**

\- Gardez tout cela pour vous. **Ordonna le géant alors qu'il se levait.**

\- Oui **Oyagi. Répondirent tous les commandants.**

Thatch posa une question :

\- A t-il décidé de se joindre ?

\- Nous saurons ce soir. **Répondit Izou.**

\- Prépare une fête Thatch. J'ai le sentiment qu'il acceptera, yoi. **Dit Marco avec un petit sourire gagnant des regards surpris des autres.**

\- Instant aviaire ? **Demanda Haruta surprise.**

Marco se contenta de sourire.

 **X-O-X**

Les **Shirohige Kaizoku** faisaient la fête.

Bon, parfois quand ils faisaient la fête, il y avait absolument _aucun raison._ Les principales raisons des fêtes étaient les anniversaires des membres d'équipage (bon il y avait une organisation dans ce cas là), des commandants, des fêtes mondiales et des nouveaux membres.

Et ce soir là, il y avait une fête à cause d'un nouveau membre.

Un membre bien secret, un résident qui était dis _temporair_ e...

Usopp.

 **~X-O-X~**

 **Fin du Chapitre.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas One Piece.**

Voici le chapitre 4 !

Ace arrive dans ce chapitre, l'histoire avance, que va t-il se passer ?

 **Vocabulaire**

 **(1) Shirohige Kaizoku :** Pirates de Barbe Blanche

 **(2) Kaizoku :** Pirate

 **(3) Oyagi :** Père

 **(4) Shirohige :** Barbe Blanche

 **(5) Kaizoku Ou** : Roi des pirates

 **(6) Onee-chan :** Grande sœur

 **(7) Shin Sekai :** Nouveau Monde

 **~X-O-X~**

À bord du Moby Dick, tous les pirates étaient nerveux à cause d'un et même évenement : leur allié Jinbei combattait le capitaine des Spades. Le vaisseau mère des **Shirohige Kaizoku (1)** avançait à grand pas vers l'île où le combat était censé se dérouler. Le capitaine sauta directement sur l'île en face du rookie quand le navire fut amarré. Il affronta avec aisance le rookie.

\- Veux-tu devenir mon fils ?

Usopp vit un éclair de surprise passé dans les iris du rookie, il vit ensuite de la méfiance presque aussi maladive qu'il avait eu quelques années plus tôt, apparaître.

\- JAMAIS !

Portgas D. Ace fit apparaître sa dernière carte, les **Kaizoku (2)** regardèrent l'énorme avec inquiètude. Usopp se détourna de la scène esquivant les quelques questions surprises que lui posaient quelques membres de la seizième flotte. Un sourire naquît sur ses lèvres, il avait l'impression que l'acception de Ace lui-même aller être aussi compliqué que lui. Le sniper renifla en entendant le commentaire de son commandant, son ventre grogna, heureusement personne ne l'avait entendu. Depuis son intégration dans l'équipage, soit presque deux ans en arrière, Usopp avait connu des chutes vertigineuses, des vertes et des mures. Il avait surtout découvert le sens du mot famille.

\- Montez le gamin à bord, Thatch et Vista ! **Ordonna Oyagi (3) aux pieds de son adversaire.**

\- Oui père.

Les deux commandants le rejoignirent tandis que leur flotte respective s'occupait des Spades qui voulaient reprendre leur capitaine. Les Spades furent conduits sur le Moby Dick sous la étroite surveillance des flottes, Thatch et Vista menèrent leur invité et bientôt _frère_ (dixit la totalité de l'équipage) dans une cabine.

 **X-O-X**

Soixante-dix, soixante-et-onze, soixante-douze... Le jeune homme à la peau bronzée observait Portgas D. Ace faire un nouveau plongeon dans la mer. Le commandant de la huitième flotte le repêcha à nouveau, Ace ne le remercia pas. Il avait actuellement usé toutes ses tentatives sur la vie de **Shirohige (4)** , Ace se retira dans la cabine qu'il logeait. Usopp ferma son carnet de croquis, il descendit dans le navire jusqu'à la cabine de Ace. Il toqua puis entra, le pirate le regarda d'un air méfiant. Usopp referma la porte derrière lui, il lui présenta des fournitures médicales. Ace le remercia comme à chaque fois que Usopp venait. Le capitaine des Spades finit par poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- J'ai seize ans, bientôt dix-sept. **Répondit Usopp enveloppant le bras gauche de Ace d'un bandage blanc.**

\- J'aurais juré que tu.. Enfin tu sembles beaucoup plus jeune.

\- Toi aussi. Je suppose que c'est dû à l'environnement, des éléments qui font que nous ne ressemblons pas à ce que nos âges prétendent.

\- Effectivement. J'ai un petit frère qui va prendre la mer dans deux ans, il veut devenir le **Kaizoku Ou** **(5).**

\- Beau rêve en tout cas. Courage à lui ! **Rit Usopp impressioné par le rêve.**

Le jeune homme discuta quelques heures avec le capitaine pirate avant de partir principalement parce qu'un certain commandant le cherchait. Il grinça des dents, s'arrêtant dans un couloir essayant de contenir le cri qui voulait s'échapper de ses lèvres à cause d'une douleur inconnue. Usopp se releva et continua de marcher, une main tenant le mur sur sa droite pour éviter de tomber. Vaut mieux passer à l'infirmerie que de s'effondrer quelque part sur le navire. L'une des seules infirmières présentes lui donna un comprimé à avaler avec de l'eau. Puis il rejoignit la seizième flotte sur le pont avec le commandant de la flotte, il écouta les derniers ordres de celui-ci.

 **X-O-X**

 _Le jeune garçon se recroquevilla sur lui-même tremblant, des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés de sang, il avait des ecchymoses et des coupures un peu partout sur son corps. Sur le mur de droite, il y avait une torche qui éclairait faiblement la pièce où il se trouvait._

 _Il entendait une voix chantonnait une chanson pour le réconforter, cette voix appartenait à sa **Onee-chan** **(6)**._

 _‹‹ Sakura sakura, yayoi no sorawa, mi-watasu kagiri, kasumi ka kumo ka, nioi zo izuru,_

 _izaya izaya, mini yukan ››_

 _Il avait peur du noir, il se sentait si seul quand elle n'était pas là._

 _‹‹ Sakura sakura, yayoi no sorawa, mi-watasu kagiri, kasumi ka kumo ka, nioi zo izuru,_

 _izaya izaya, mini yukan ››_

 _C'était un chant traditionnel japonais. Il faisait parti de ses préférés. Elle était sa lumière dans cette vie noire._

 **X-O-X**

Le vaisseau secondaire de la seizième flotte naviguait en direction vers l'une des îles sous protection. Usopp ferma les yeux appréciant la rare tranquilité du **Shin Sekai (7)** , ses pensées errèrent sur le rêve de la nuit dernière.

\- Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

Izou. Évidement, c'était évidemment que le commandant savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Mais c'était à cause du rêve !

\- Juste un rêve. **Répondit distraitement Usopp regardant la mer qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres.**

\- Et ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Le rêve a ramené un souvenir douloureux. J'avais quelqu'un que je traitais comme sœur.. Pour m'aider, elle m'a dit de courir et ne jamais se retourner. Je l'ai écouté, je l'ai vu être capturé par les marines, être battue.. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle est maintenant. **Raconta à voix basse le sniper avachi sur la rambarde.**

Il sentit une main sur son épaule, ses yeux croisèrent le regard de son commandant. Il soupira, n'allait-il pas encore...

\- Va te reposer Usopp. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade.

Usopp obéit ne discutant pas les ordres de Izou sachant que la dernière qu'il l'avait fait, il était tombé malade. Donc il supposait que Izou avait raison.

 **X-O-X**

L'île était grande, l'une des plus grandes, sous la protection de Shirohige.

Au loin il y avait un grand feu qui ravageait le côté sud, Izou fronça les sourcils, le feu était parti selon le maire de la ville d'une explosion. Il avait supposé qu'un accident s'était produit, en regardant autour des quais, il vit un symbole inconnu c'était probablement une attaque. Le commandant ordonna aux navigateurs de sa flotte d'amarrer le navire, à cet instant Usopp émerga sur le pont beaucoup mieux qu'il y a quelques jours. Il fronça les sourcils reconnaissant l'île, quand il avait été capturé et assimilé par scientifique. L'île avait contribué à les cacher indirectement. Usopp était plutôt mal à l'aise à l'idée d'aller sur l'île là où il a vécu avec d'autres personnes et son **Onee-chan**.

\- Suis-je vraiment obligé de venir ? **Demabda t-il à son commandant.**

\- Oui. As-tu un problème avec ça ? **Demanda son commandant en fronçant les sourcils.**

\- Je.. Cette île me met à l'aise. **Avoua Usopp sachant qu'il pouvait se confier.**

Izou le regarda directement dans les yeux, réfléchissant sur ses deux choix : soit il le laissait au navire, ce qui était pour lui hors de question, soit il venait malgré le fait qu'il se sentait mal.

\- Tout ira bien, Usopp.

Le jeune homme grimaça. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait aller mal ?


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas One Piece.**

Bonsoir ! Bienvenue au chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Avant tout, les reviews.

De Else1991 : _Effectivement, il ressemble à Yasopp, c'est son père après tout. Ils ont tout de même du temps entre eux même si l'histoire ne la pas montré._

 _Je pense qu'avec les **Shirohige Kaizoku** , ce sera une bonne chose pour Usopp, il pourra beaucoup mieux évoluer. Je ne sais pas qui Luffy prendra dans son équipage... Je ne sais même pas si Luffy et son équipage apparaîtront dans l'histoire._

En tout cas, comme on le dit si bien en anglais.. _Time to read !_ (je n'aime pas le dire en français)

 **Vocabulaire :**

 **(1) Shirohige Kaizoku :** Pirate (s) de Barbe Blanche

 **(2) Kaizoku :** Pirate

 **(3) Den Den Mushi :** Un téléphone version One Piece. Sachant que le Den Den Mushi c'est un escargot.. Et on dit Mushi ? Mushi ? (allô ? allô ?) Bref.

 **Chapitre** **5**

Il n'aimait pas cette île, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas oublier ces évènements. L'île avait complice avec son bourreau, le bourreau qui a tué plus d'une centaine d'enfant. Le pirate jeta un œil à travers la fenêtre de l'office où son commandant discutait avec le maire. Il s'adossa contre le mur regardant la seule partie de la ville intacte, le feu avait été éteint en quelques heures avec l'effort commun des **Shirohige Kaizoku (1)** et des habitants de l'île. Ceux qui avaient causé le désordre avaient été arrêté près de la lisière des bois.

\- Maman, maman.. Puis-je avoir une glace ? **Demanda poliment une enfant à sa mère.**

\- Ara ma chérie, on va bientôt manger. Tu en auras une après.

\- Ouiii ! **S'exclama la petite fille.**

Le pirate ferma les yeux essayant les souvenirs douloureux de sa propre mère, il rouvrit les yeux fixant le couché de soleil. Silencieusement, il s'éloigna de l'office marchant doucement sans réellement savoir où il était. Il marcha pendant plusieurs heures sans vraiment faire attention à son environ, il traversa la forêt calcinée jusqu'à une petite cabane de l'autre côté de l'île.

Il s'avança hésitant, sa main se posa sur la poignée et l'enclencha. Un petit clic actionna la poignée, il poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce. Il y avait seulement un bureau et des coffres, rien de spécial sauf pour une petite trappe cachée derrière le bureau. Le pirate l'ouvrit, il descendit sans un mot l'échelle et se retourna. C'était un long couloir sombre, à peine éclairé d'une torche. Il y avait cependant un escalier qui menait à un lieu morbide. Le pirate entendit des voix avec son haki reconnaissant celle de son commandant, celle du maire et d'une voix inconnue.

Usopp traversa anxieux le couloir comme s'il retournait en enfer, là où il a perdu tant de personnes qui lui étaient cher. Le pirate descendit les marches de pierre, apercevant des images d'enfants sur les murs, celles-ci ont probablement été installé par les survivants et les parents de ceux qui ont été tué. Il atteignit un autre couloir un peu plus petit, menant à carrefour. Il y avait encore les armes faits mains éparpillées au sol, les papiers qui ont jauni, des affiches comme des pancartes.

 _\- Allez Usopp ! Tu peux le faire ! Cria une enfant aux cheveux bleus._

 _\- Non ! Je ne partirai pas sans toi !_

 _Usopp essayait de tirer son amie en vain, celle-ci saignait abondamment et ne pouvait plus bouger._

 _\- Usopp, pars sans moi. Je ne vivrais pas assez longtemps pour voir le soleil mais si tu le fais, eh bien c'est comme si je l'aurais fais._

 _\- Emily..?_

 _Emily ferma les yeux lâchant le bras de son ami, elle tomba dans son propre sang. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Usopp, il recula et s'enfuit en courant quand quelqu'un l'appela au loin._

Il inspira d'un seul coup sortant du souvenir où Emily décéda, il avala sa salive et continua de marcher dans un couloir qui a vu tant de morts sur son sol. Le pirate s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers la porte numéro 9, cette porte indiquait l'infirmerie où ils se _soignaient_ autrefois.

 _\- Viens Usopp, je vais te mettre un bandage !_

 _\- Mais Dai..._

 _Daisuke lui sourit._

Usopp continua de marcher dans la base souterraine se remomérant des rares bons moments et des nombreux mauvais souvenirs. Le pirate approcha pour la première depuis des années le laboratoire du scientifique. Il posa une main tremblante sur la porte alors que les souvenirs l'assaillirent violemment, des scènes où lui comme les autres enfants étaient expérimentés, torturés... Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, il pleura silencieusement.

 _Usopp marchait avec crainte, fixant les portes du laboratoite qui se tenaient à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne voulait pas y aller, il ne voulait pas... y aller. Le scientifique se tenait derrière s'assurant qu'il ne fuirait pas._

Il y avait des soirs où Usopp fermait les yeux, pas pour dormir, juste pour se remémorer de tout son parcours. Il y a des nuits où les cauchemars l'amenaient dans des états qui ne le laissaient pas indifférent. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint les Shirohige Kaizoku, il avait traversé plus qu'une dizaine de crises de panique. Il y a des jours où Usopp craquait, déversait toutes ses émotions.

Le laboratoire était une grande pièce éclairé et décoré, il y avait au centre de la salle une table où Usopp se souvint d'y être aller beaucoup trop de fois. Il aperçut les liens encore présents, il fronça les sourcils de dégoût. Le jeune **Kaizoku (2)** tourna la tête vers l'armoire contenant tous les produits que le scientifique avait injecté dans plusieurs enfants.

 _\- Je vois que tu es réveillé, Usopp. Je vais t'injecté un nouveau produit, de ma propre création, on verra ce qu'il se produira jeune garçon. Surtout si tu survis. **Ricana le scientifique préparant une seringue.**_

Un frisson parcourut son échine dorsale alors qu'il marchait silencieusement à l'intérieur. Usopp se retourna d'un seul coup se souvenant de quelque chose, de toutes ces maudites photos que le scientifique s'était amusé à prendre.

\- Tu étais donc là. **Soupira Izou en entrant dans la pièce, il s'arrêta à ses côtés.**

Il y avait des photos d'enfants habillés, jeunes et vieux, sous la douleur et endormis, vide et mourrant. Le commandant sentit son cœur se serrait quand il aperçut le visage enfant de Usopp. Le regard de celui-ci était hanté, Izou l'attira dans un câlin. Il entendit les pleures du jeune homme brisé. Il avait traversé tant d'épreuve. Izou remercia _Davy Jones_ d'avoir pu sauver Usopp.

 **X-O-X**

Usopp se recroquevilla sur lui-même essayant de calmer sa respiration en vain, des points noirs apparurent dans son champ de vision, il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

\- U... Us... Uso... Usopp... ? Hé gamin ?

Quelqu'un le secouait, Usopp glissa dans l'inconscience.

\- COMMANDANT ! **Hurla le pirate paniqué essayant de réveiller Usopp.**

À l'horreur des pirates présents, ils virent du sang couler de son dos. L'un des médecins ainsi qu'un infirmier ordonnèrent qu'il soit transporter à l'infirmerie.

 _Que se passe t-il ?_

 **X-O-X**

 _Le maire hésita. Puis il demanda au commandement de le suivre, il l'emmena au lieu où d'horribles choses ont été perpétrué. Il lui conta l'histoire faisant plusieurs références au pirate qu'il avait vu ressemblant à l'un des enfants qui a survécu._

Izou ferma les yeux, allongé sur son lit les bras croisés soutenant sa tête, il attendait que Vista l'appelle. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le maire, la visite du lieu ainsi que la discussion avec Usopp. Horrible. Il se sentait horrible. Il se sentait coupable, si seulement il avait su...

Il décrocha le **Den Den Mushi (3)**.

\- Vista...

Un hurlement le fit sursauter, l'un de ses hommes l'appelait paniquant. Il abandonna le Den Den Mushi et se précipita vers la source d'agitation. Quelque chose était en train de se passer...

 **À suivre.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas** **One Piece.**

Bonsoir, bonchoir, Guten Abend, Good Evening... BONSOIR !

Ici, nous sommes de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. Hé oui mesdames et messieurs, le chapitre 6 ! Et nous avons des reviews ! Ehhhhh oui.

C'est bientôt juillet, bientôt mon anniversaire. Y a des gens en vacances, d'autres pas encore. Je suis en vacance pour ma part depuis le 13 Juin.. Et non c'était pas un vendredi.

Donc bonnes _(futures)_ vacances !

Reviews.

Une review en anglais, je réponds donc en anglais. Logique.

(Sorry for my English if there are mistakes)

De PorterHawk96 : _Thank you for your review. If you ask me about this concept : Honestly I never see a story about Usopp join the Whitebeard Pirates. There is always Sabo, Ace and Luffy. I think that it's sad because Usopp is cool as a character even if it isn't badass. But Usopp can better develop in this story, this is my opinion. I'm happy to know you like it._ _Ah Google translate, I use a lot sometimes when I have_ **la flemme** _(like tired to do something) to read in English. Yeah, Google translate is a bit accurate._

WOW ! CHAPITRE 6 DE CETTE HISTOIRE !

Pardon.

 **Ici, vous trouverez le vocabulaire même si c'est souvent répétitif.**

 **(1) Kaizoku :** Pirate.

 **(2) Shirohige Kaizoku :** Pirate (s) de Barbe Blanche.

 **(3)** **Oyagi :** Père.

 **(4)** **Shirohige :** Barbe Blanche.

Je ne sais pas encore si je modifierai la forme des dialogues, c'est à voir. Je ne sais pas si le gras présent est bourratif ou dérangeant quand on lit.. Donnez moi un avis, s'il vous plait.

 **Time to read.**

Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez.

 **Chapitre 6**

Usopp était inconscient sur un lit, recouvert de deux chaudes couvertures, des bandages recouvraient son corps. Le pirate ne s'était pas réveillé une seule fois malgré le fait qu'il pleurait, criait et s'agitait dans son sommeil. Toutes les personnes chargeaient de soigner ceux qui sont blessés le veiller jour et nuit alors que la division naviguait vers le vaisseau mère. Les tempêtes et le brouillard avaient rendu les choses beaucoup plus difficile, les attaques de rookie et de la marine avaient profondément énervé Izou et les autres Kaizoku **(1)**.

\- Commandant, les analyses ont révélé une anormalie dans le corps de Usopp. Il semblerait que cette anormalie s'est développée durant l'enfance à cause d'une série d'injection pour la plupart inconnue. **Informa le médecin, ancien médecin d'hôpital avant de rejoindre les Shirohige Kaizoku (2).**

\- Je vois. Que pouvez vous dire de plus ?

\- Nous allons analyser l'échantillon de sang pour établir une première théorie cependant il faudra l'aide de tous les médecins du vaisseau mère pour réaliser cette recherche. Concernant son réveil, nous ne savons pas quand il se réveillera.

\- Très bien. Merci, continuez votre travail. Je vais informer Oyagi (3).

Izou se mordit la lèvre inquiet quand il fut dans un couloir isolé, il atteignit sa cabine et s'enferma. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, attristé, le commandant ferma les yeux. Il était beaucoup trop inquiet pour le jeune homme, la visite de la base abandonnée revint en mémoire.. Et le commandant comprit. Usopp avait été expérimenté.. Donc.. Si son état de santé... Izou secoua sa tête de ses pensées. Il devait informer son Père, le capitaine des Shirohige Kaizoku.

Le soir même, le commandant ne mangea pas trop inquiet. Il refusa le repas quand on lui présenta un repas. Son second fut mis au commande en cas d'attaque, tous les Kaizoku savaient que leur commandant était affecté par la situation du plus jeune.

Trois jours plus tard, le navire de la seizième flotte rejoignit le vaisseau mère. Le transfert du jeune pirate fut délicat, toute l'équipe médicale fut réquisitionnée. Izou, quant à lui, donna quelques ordres à sa flotte concernant les armes, les provisions, les rapports.. Et il alla s'enfermer juste après dans sa cabine.

\- Usopp, notre plus jeune, est dans une situation très difficile. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a vraiment cependant nous savons tous - la flotte - que c'est grave. Le commandant est très inquiet, il est terriblement affecté.

\- Merci, yoi. **Remercia Marco.**

Il informa ses autres frères et sœurs ainsi que son Oyagi de la situation. Ace, dans son coin, entendit la conversation et se glissa vers l'infirmerie. Celle-ci était vide quand il entra, le capitaine pirate prit une chaise et s'assit près du plus jeune.

\- J'espère que tu vas te réveiller. J'ai besoin de conseil, tu es beaucoup à l'écoute, tu fais parti des premières personnes à ne pas me juger. Tu es un gars sympa, vraiment. Tu me rappelles mon petit-frère... Luffy.

Ace rit en se souvenant de son frère.

\- Réveil toi. Je doute que tu veuilles blesser Izou, il est énormément inquiet pour toi. **Continua le pirate en se levant au bout d'un certain temps.**

Le pirate le regarda un instant puis quitta la pièce. Les jours passèrent sans que la situation de Usopp ne change. Il eut cependant des changements, en commençant par Ace qui avait arrêté ses tentatives d'assassinats. Il venait tous les jours parler à Usopp. Ace avait commencé à réfléchir plus sérieusement à sa situation. Il réfléchissait au près de Usopp pour plus de calme.

Et un soir, Izou l'entendit.

\- ... Avant de rencontrer Luffy et Sabo, je n'avais pas de famille pensant que...

\- C'est donc ça. **Coupa le commandant en entrant dans la pièce.**

Ace était beaucoup moins hostile. Il le regarda silencieusement encore méfiant malgré son changement de comportement.

\- Je pense que, nous, seul Oyagi, Marco et moi-même, avons remarqué la ressemblance. **Annonça Izou essayant d'être le plus explicite possible.**

\- La première réaction, c'est la haine. **Commença Ace au bout d'une minute.** J'ai grandis en sachant que le monde me détestait.

\- Les gens sont cons. Il était un homme bon, tu aurais aimé le connaître. Je pense que si demande à son second.. Il te dira beaucoup plus de choses que moi sur lui. **Fit le commandant.**

Ace resta plongée dans ses pensées. Il aimait l'équipage, le concept de famille même s'il ne s'y connaissait que très peu malgré Sabo et Luffy. Il voulait rencontrer le second de son père, parler à Makino et ses frères, son équipage avant de prendre une décision. Le capitaine se leva sous le regard surpris du commandant, il murmura plusieurs mots.

\- J'imagine que je t'ai donné quelques tuyaux...

\- Je dois réfléchir avant une décision, je ne peux rien prendre à la légère. **Murmura Ace alors qu'il quittait la pièce.**

Le seizième commandant soupira et s'assit sur la chaise laissée par Ace. Une heure plus tard, Edward Newgate entra dans l'infirmerie avec un plateau.

\- Fils.

Izou sortit de ses pensées, stupéfait.

\- Oyagi.

Le vieux capitaine s'assit sur une chaise donnant le plateau de nourriture à son seizième commandant.

\- Thatch est inquiet. Mange Izou. **Ordonna t-il.**

\- ... Bien Oyagi. **Soupira de défaite le commandant.**

Alors qu'il mangeait, Shirohige (4) observa son plus jeune fils. Il ressemblait fortement à sa mère Banchina et à son père, Yassop. En parlant de lui, il se demandait comment celui-ci allait réagir quand il saura que Usopp est devenu l'un de ses enfants, un Shirohige Kaizoku. La chef de l'équipe médicale, Emily, avait fait un rapport des blessures de Usopp, un bilan très inquiètant. Il observa les mines de son commandant, très fatigué et amaigri, le capitaine avait chargé Curiel de l'aider en cas de besoin.

Portgas D. Ace était intéressant, le fils de deux D. Il était sûr que son fils Izou avait eu une conversation civilisée avec lui une heure avant. Les demandes ou plutôt les conditions du jeune homme étaient compréhensibles. Le vieux pirate n'avait pas réalisé que le jeune pirate n'avait pas eu la meilleure des enfances. Ainsi, on pouvait dire qu'il fallait se fier aux apparences.

 **X-O-X**

Il flottait loin de cette étrange lumière rouge, de ces mots, ces paroles. Il n'avait pas la force après le film de ses souvenirs.

Cependant Usopp n'avait pas finit sa vie, il pouvait encore se battre. Il manquait seulement de volonté.

Sa mère.

Izou.

Oyagi.

L'équipage, les commandants, sa famille.

Ace.

Il utilisa toute sa volonté pour nager à la surface...

Et se réveiller au petit matin.

 _Que s'était-il passé ?_ Pensa le Kaizoku en regardant autour de lui.

 **Fin du chapitre.**

 **À suivre..**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer :** One Piece appartient à Oda.

Bienvenue au chapitre 7 ! Merci à Petit Coconuts de me rappeller que je dois publier la suite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre.

 **Vocabulaire :**

 **(1) Kaizoku -** Pirate

 **(2) Oyagi -** Père

 **(3) Shirohige Kaizoku -** Pirate (s) de Barbe Blanche

 **(4) Shin Sekai -** Nouveau Monde

 **(5) Moby Dick -** Nom du vaisseau de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche

 **(6) Red Force -** nom du vaisseau de l'équipage du roux.

 **(7) Shirohige -** Barbe Blanche

 **(8) Akagami -** Roux

 **(9) Yonkō -** Empereur

 **(10) Sake -** Alcool japonais

 **(11) Nani -** Quoi

 **(12) Spades -** Nom de l'équipage de Ace.

 **(13) Akagami Kaizoku -** Pirate (s) de l'équipage du roux.

 _Précédemment, Ace et Izou eurent une conversation civilisé. Ace était sur le point de prendre une décision. Quant à Usopp, il s'est réveillé..._

 **Chapitre 7**

Usopp s'assit à contrecœur à la table conscient de tous les regards. Il aurait voulu se cacher à l'infirmerie dans le placard à cause des regards. Il fixa avec intérêt la table. Oh ! C'étair joli ce beau beau.. D'accord Usopp était juste embarrassé de l'intention qu'il recevait.

\- Bon, arrêtez de le regarder ! **Ordonna Kingdew en entrant dans la cafétaria.** Vous le gênez. **Ajouta t-il.**

Ils détournèrent le regard embarrassé. Kingdew s'assit à la table des commandants, il y avait seulement lui, Izou, Thatch et Marco à bord. Les autres étaient tous en mission avec leur flotte respectice. Quant à Ace, il était parti du navire je-ne-sais-où et n'avait pas été vu.

\- Hey Usopp, ça va ? **Demanda l'un des Kaizoku (1).**

\- Ouais.

En réalité, il avait mal à la tête. Les bruits, les conversations et les cris lui donnaient mal à la tête. Il termina de manger son repas un peu à la hâte pour s'éloigner rapidement du brouhaha. Les dortoirs de la seizièmes flottes étaient vide à cette heure-ci, Usopp s'y réfugia. Le black out, qu'il avait eut, n'était pas anodin. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Les expériences du scientifique avaient modifié son ADN humain. À proprement parlé, Usopp n'était qu'à demi-humain.

\- Je savais que je te trouverais ici. **Fit une voix familière.**

Ah. Izou l'avait trouvé. Il soupira. Il était nul au _Hide and seek._

\- N'as-tu rien à me dire ? **Demanda Izou comme à chaque fois.**

Comment savait-il ? Était-il devin ? Non, il le connaissait un peu.. trop.

\- Rien. **Tenta de mentir Usopp.**

\- Évite de _mentir._ **Déclara Izou sur un ton froid, Usopp frissonna.**

D'accord. Izou ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Usopp essaya la technique _je garde le silence et il finira par partir._ Son plan B ne marcha pas.

\- Alors ? **S'impatientait Izou** **les bras croisés.**

\- Alors quoi ? **Demanda Usopp essayant la carte de l'innocence.**

\- Tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse, ce que tu sais. **Siffla Izou perdant finalement patience.**

Usopp soupira de défaite. Il posa sa tête sur ses genous.

\- Le black out que j'ai fais.. n'était pas mon premier. J'en ai déjà fais plein. Cela a été causé par les injections de Monsieur.. Je sais qu'à présent que j'ai une parti de moi qui n'est plus humaine. **Avoua Usopp le cœur lourd.**

\- Que voulait-il faire ? **Demanda Izou inquiet.**

\- Il voulait créer une nouvelle race. Les Hommes loups. **Répondit finalement Usopp.**

\- ... Les Hommes Loups... Complètement taré ce mec.

\- Si j'ai ces black out, c'est probablement parce que mon corps est en train de s'adapter à xe changement. **Théorisa Usopp au bout de quelques minutes.**

Izou posa une main sur l'épaule gauche du jeune homme lui adressant un petit sourire.

\- Allons en parler à Oyagi (2).

 **XXX**

Akagami no Shanks regardait le vaisseau mère des Shirohige Kaizoku (3) avec une légère inquiète. Lui et Benn avaient entendu des rumeurs sur le fils de Yasopp à bord du Moby Dick. C'était inquiétant. La réaction de Yasopp risquerait d'être houleuse. Il redoutait cette rencontre. De plus la plupart des commandants étaient déployés dans le Shin Sekai (4).

\- Cap'tain on approche le Moby Dick (5) ! **Cria un pirate du haut de la virgie.**

\- Lever le drapeau blanc. **Dit distraitement Shanks.**

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

 **XXX**

Edward Newgate avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ses seuls commandants à bord, c'est-à-dire Izou, Thatch, Kingdew et Marco, l'entouraient. Ils observaient avec inquiètude l'approche du Red Force (6).

\- Ils ont levé le drapeau blanc ! **Hurla un kaizoku.**

\- Préparez-vous ! **Ordonna Kingdew dès que les deux navires furent proches.**

Izou jeta un regard vers Usopp qui était devenu très pâle en voyant le Red Force. Il échangea ensuite un regard avec ses frères et son frère. Ils se tiendraient prêt au moindre dérapage de _Yasopp._ Apparemment ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être stresser, Shanks et ses hommes l'étaient aussi. Yasopp lui était trop dense pour le remarquer.

\- Shirohige (7).

\- Akagami (8).

Les Yonkō (9) se regardèrent longuement. Thatch servit aux deux Yonkō une coupe de sake (10). Usopp croisa de Shanks, ce dernier lui adressa un triste sourire. Cette rencontre sera explosive.

\- Il y a des rumeurs. **Commença Shanks doucement réfléchissant sur chacun de ses mots.** Ces rumeurs racontent que tu aurais le fils de l'un mes hommes à bord.

Yasopp fusilla du regard les commandants qui restèrent indifférent. Il cherchait avec espoir son unique fils.

\- Je l'ai à bord. **Dit Shirohige parfaitement conscient de ce qui allait suivre.** Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il est _mon fils_.

Silence. Pas un son. Aucun des équipages ne parlait. Yasopp trouva finalement son fils calme parmi les autres pirates. Son capitaine le regarda, il jeta un coup d'œil à Benn. Ce dernier regardait droit dans les yeux Marco. Tout le monde était silencieux, pour les équipages c'était effrayant.

\- Pourquoi...

Ils retinrent leur souffle alors que Yasopp parlait.

\- Pourquoi _mon_ \- Usopp se crispa - fils est sur ce navire alors qu'il devrait être avec sa mère - Usopp serra les dents - ? **Demanda t-il en colère fixant le jeune pirate.**

La température chuta.

\- _Pourquoi_ es-tu ignorant ? **Demanda Usopp** **n'ayant pas apprécié la question.** _Je_ la connais plus que toi, je peux te dire qu'elle n'a _jamais_ été une putain civile.

Yasopp ne répondit pas surpris. Il pouvait percevoir le venin dans la voix de son fils. Il essaya de parler mais son fils le coupa :

\- Ça fait trois ans que je suis dans l'équipage, bientôt quatre. _Tu_ ne m'as jamais vu, _seulement_ en putain de photo.

\- La vie de pirate est dangereuse ! **Protesta faiblement Yasopp.**

\- T'as jamais entendu parler de la raffle d'East Blue ? La raffle qui a causé plus d'une centaine de morts parmi la population pour être lié à la piraterie ? Ma mère et moi ont a fuis pendant putain de longues années à travers le monde ! _Elle_ est morte. **Cassa Usopp énervé.**

\- Qu..

\- Morte, tu piges ?! Tu crois que j'ai eu le temps de jouer au _playmobil_?

\- C'est quoi des playmobil ? **Demanda un pirate à un autre qui haussa les épaules aussi confus que lui.**

Yasopp n'avait plus de réponse, ni même de reproche. Il était bouche bée et attristé. Usopp inspira profondément et expira doucement. Il quitta le pont principal, Izou voulait aller le réconforter mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il avait comme ses frères ses devoirs de commandant.

 **XXX**

Ace était de retour avec Curiel sur le vaisseau mère, _très_ content. Il salua Shanks et l'équipage de ce dernier.

\- Aaaaaaaaaceeeeeeeeeeeeee ! **Appela le second du jeune capitaine en se jetant sur lui.**

\- Nani (11) ? **Demanda Ace confus alors Curiel faisait un rapport.**

\- Yasopp a blessé Usopp ! **Informa _joyeusement_** **et abordant un sourire _sadique_ un autre Spades (12).**

Tous les Shirohige Kaizoku et Akagami Kaizoku (13) gelèrent. Malheureusement pour ces derniers, ils ne savaient que Ace était protecteur de Usopp.

\- Je vais voir Usopp et ensuite Yasopp _paiera._ **Annonça joyeusement Ace avec une aura sombre.**

 _'Ace fera un bon commandant.'_ Pensèrent simultanément Marco, Kingdew, Curiel, Shirohige, Thatch et Izou.

Si Ace acceptait de se joindre à eux, ce qui était fort possible selon _Curiel_ , au bout de deux mois maximun il deviendrait le second commandant.

 **XXX**

Dans une pièce sombre du navire, seulement éclairée par une bougie, un pirate planifiait une **trahison.**

\- Zehahahahahahahahahahah.. Quand j'aurais le fruit, je quitterais l'équipage.. Zehahahahahahahahaa.

Il éclata de rire.

 **Fin du chapitre.**

 **Désolé pour ce retard, les idées fusent beaucoup en ce moment. Review ? *donne un cookie* quoi t'aime pas ? Bon bah.. *donne un brownie***

 **Que va t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Ace rejoindra t-il l'équipage ? Deviendra t-il commandant ? Des surprises apparaîtront en temps voulu...**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer :** One Piece appartient à Oda.

 **B O N S O I R !**

Bienvenue au chapitre 8 ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre.

 **Vocabulaire.**

 **(1) Shirohige Kaizoku -** Pirate (s) de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

 **(2)** **Shirohige** Barbe Blanche

 **(3) Kaizoku -** Pirate (s).

 **(4)** **Sake -** Alcool japonais

 **(5)** **Oyagi -** Père

 **(6)** **Nibantaïtaishō no Shirohige Kaizoku** \- Le second/ deuxième commandant des pirates de Barbe Blanche.

 **(7)** **Akuma no mi** fruit du démon

 **(8)** **Kaizoku Ou -** Roi des pirates

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 8**

Portgas D. Ace était heureux. Il avait rencontré le Mei-ō Silver Rayleight le bras droit de son père Gol D. Roger. Il n'avait jamais entendu des histoires ou la vérité à propos de son père. Son grand-père adoptif Monkey D. Garp n'avait rien dis. Ace était heureux parce qu'il pouvait maintenant avoir une jugement qui lui ait propre. Même si les mots blessants des gens sur son père lui faisaient mal, Ace avait trouvé un nouveau départ. Il était fier de montrer qu'il était maintenant un Shirohige Kaizoku (1). Son ancien équipage les Spades l'avait également rejoins dans la seconde flotte. Ace ne se doutait pas que tous les commandants et Shirohige (2) le testaient pendant deux mois avant de lui donner le titre.

\- J'ai faim. **Se plaignait Ace à côté de Usopp.**

\- Moi aussi, pour une fois. **Avoua le bronzé ennuyé.**

\- Ça c'est une première !

\- J'ai envie de viande _cru_ e. **Continua Usopp allongé sur le pont.**

\- De la viande _crue_?! **S'exclama Ace surpris.**

\- Ouais. Peut-être c'est parce que..

Usopp ne termina pas sa phrase à cause du grognement de son ventre plutôt fort. Tout le monde l'avait entendu et le regardé. Il rougit d'embarras. L'un des cuisiniers eut pitié des deux Kaizoku (3) et les emmena en cuisine. Tous les commandants ainsi que leur capitaine étaient en réunion depuis une heure et demi.

\- C'est ton nom ? **Demanda Ace s'asseyant sur une chaise.**

\- Benoit ! **Répondit joyeusement le cuisinier en mettabt aux fournaux.**

\- Ravi de te rencontrer. Je suis Ace, voici Usopp. **Se présenta poliment le jeune homme aux tâches de rousseur.**

Benoit servit deux assiettes deux viandes avec du riz pour les deux pirates sauf que l'une d'entre elle présentait de la viande crue. Benoit commença à nettoyer les ustensiles tout en fredonnant.

\- La viande crue et la viande saignante sont les meilleurs viandes au monde ! **S'exclama Usopp dévorant littéralement son repas.**

\- Tu me surprends.

\- J'ai eu l'habitude de manger de la viande crue parce que parfois je ne pouvais pas manger autre chose ou encore je ne pouvais pas la cuire. **Expliqua Usopp en se remémorant toutes les fois où il avait mangé de la viande crue.**

\- Je chassais souvent quand j'étais petit avec mes frères. On cuisait ensuite la viande en pleine forêt.. Ah la bonne époque... **Raconta Ace après avoir bu une gorgée de sake (4).**

\- Quand j'y repense, j'aurais jamais rejoint les Shirohige si Izou m'avait pas convaincu.

\- J'ai eu beaucoup de chance entre toi, Izou, Silver et même Marco. C'était une décision difficile. Mais je les ai toujours pas pardonné pour m'avoir KIDNAPPER ! **fit Ace avec une moue sur le visage.**

\- Moi non plus. **Rit joyeusement Usopp.**

 **XXX**

Il ne savait pas comment c'était. Usopp savait qu'il était humain, c'était un fait biologique que personne ne pouvait nier. Mais quand on savait que Usopp avait été le cobaye d'un scientifique, on pouvait commencer à douter.

Usopp s'était réveillé sous forme animale, plus précisément en forme lupine. Izou fut le premier à remarquer l'absence de sa _flotte entière_ au petit déjeuné. Il trouva toute sa flotte dans leur dortoir. Izou leur demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, son second pointa quelque chose derrière lui. Le commandant se retourna et recula surpris, il y avait un loup sur le navire ! Puis l'un des pirates commença à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Usopp trottina jusqu'au commandant se frottant à lui, ce dernier ordonna à son second d'aller chercher Marco.

\- Donc il est devenu un loup. **Conclut Thatch à la fin des explications de Marco ayant servi de traducteur.**

Les commandants regardèrent Ace dormir sur le flanc du loup au pelage marron. Ce n'était différent de dormir sur celui de Stefan.

\- Il doit apprendre à utiliser cette fois. **Déclara Marco.**

\- Pour l'instant, le mieux serait qu'il réussisse à se retransformer en humain. **Souffla Oyagi (5) fatigué mais souriant.**

La conversation tomba morte quand des recrus les attaquèrent. Ace se réveilla en sursaut, il envoya balader plusieurs pirates ennemis avec un **Hiken.** Usopp ouvrit ses yeux et se redressa. Il grogna provoquant des frissons de peur dans l'échine dorsale d'un pirate. Usopp mordit sa jambe le faisant crier de douleur. Le loup courut à l'intérieur du pont avec Stefan. Après l'attaque des recrues, ce fut l'attaque de la marine qui n'eut aucune chance face à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

 **XXX**

Il s'était passé deux choses dans les prochains jours qui ont suivi cette journée mouvementée. Portgas D. Ace était devenu le Nibantaïtaishō no Shirohige Kaizoku (6) à grande surprise de ce dernier. Donc sa prime avait évidemment augmenté.

Puis une nouvelle prime était apparue avec une rumeur dans le journal. La nouvelle prime était pour Usopp, ayant d'ailleurs réussi à prendre humaine, ce dernier n'était pas très surpris. La rumeur disait que Shirohige avait obtenu un loup sur son navire.

Les Commandants avaient suivi Ace les deux premiers mois pour le guider. Ils découvrirent plus qu'ils ne le pensaient. Quant à Usopp, il fut promu au rang de second de la seizième flotte. Le précédent second avait récemment perdu la vie. Izou envisageait de faire un cadeau surprise pour son nouveau second.

Thatch avait trouvé lors d'une attaque de pirate un Akuma no mi (7). Seul Ace remarqua le regard plein de convoitise de Marshall D. Teach. Le bras droit de son père biologique le Kaizoku Ou (8) l'avait averti de la présence du vieux D dans l'équipage. Les tripes de Ace lui hurlaient de faire attention à ce type. Le Commandant en fit donc part à Usopp. Ce dernier proposa de mettre Izou dans la confidence.

Izou décida de surveiller discrètement Thatch ayant en possession le fruit tandis que Ace surveillait Teach, quant à Usopp, ce dernier surveillait l'ensemble de la situation. Teach était totalement inconscient de ce qu'il se passait comme Thatch et la majorité des commandants. Marco était le seul à avoir remarqué le manège. Il décida de ne pas les confronter à ce sujet, de simplement attendre et voir.

Au bout d'une semaine de surveillance, Teach actionna enfin son plan. À la fin du repas du soir, le pirate attendit que le commandant soit seul pour l'attaquer. Thatch nettoyait les dernières tables, étonnemment Ace s'était proposé pour l'aider. Thatch avait accepté avec plaisir.

\- Teach qu'est-ce.. ? **Demanda le commandant esquivant inextrémiste l'attaque du pirate.**

Le Commandant de la quatrième vit Ace apparaître silencieusement dans la salle, Teach attaqua à nouveau Thatch qui esquiva encore une fois. Il dégaina son épée croisant avec le couteau de Teach. Ace assomma par derrière le pirate alors que Marco et Izou accouraient.

\- Mais.. Mais.. Pourquoi m'a t-il attaqué ? **Demanda Thatch.**

Marco fouilla dans les poches du pirate, il tira un carnet et lu à haute voix ce qu'il était écris. À la fin de la lecture, les commandants étaient sidérés. Thatch mit le fruit dans sa poche, Izou et Ace portèrent le pirate sur le pont alors Marco s'occupait de réveiller l'équipage.

Résultat ? Shirohige trancha la tête de Teach pour trahison. Il ordonna ensuite de trouver toutes les affaires du vieux pirate.

 **Fin du Chapitre.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer :** One Piece est la propriété de Oda.

Review.

 **Petit Coconuts :** _Merrrrrrciiiiiiiiiii pour ta review... ET OUI LA CANICULE EST ENFIN TERMINÉE._

J'ai une annonce.. Enfin non ce n'est pas une annonce. Mais je pense que la fic touche à sa fin, bien qu'elle soit courte (je le conçois) je pense qu'elle doit avoir une fin. Pas maintenant, pas ce chapitre... Mais plus après.

 **Chapitre 9**

Il paya l'oiseau voyageur songeant vaguement à quelque chose. Le pirate commença à lire le journal sans prêter attention aux autres pirates autour de lui.

 _Mugiwara no Luffy a frappé un Tenryubito (dragon céleste) !_ (le journal montrait le visage du pirate)

 _Les Mugiwara disparaissent !_ (le journal montrait une photo des Mugiwara)

 _L_ _es supernovas échappent à l'amiral Kizaru !_ (ke journal montrait toutes les photos des Supernovas ainsi que la photo de Kizaru combattant l'un des Supernovas)

Usopp se figea. Le frère de Ace était vraiment quelqu'un de fou ! Il devait être un bon capitaine. Fou dans le bon sens.

 _‹‹ Héééé... vice-commandant... héééééé ~ ››_

Il tenta d'ignorer la voix du pirate ivre. Usopp continua de lire le journal jusqu'un certain commandant débarque sur le pont. Usopp lisait la dernière page du journal quand Ace l'interrompit.

 _‹‹ Izou veut te voir, Usopp. ››_ annonça Ace attrapant le journal au passage.

 _‹‹ Déjà ? ››_ demanda Usopp.

 _‹‹ Ouaip. ››_ répondit le commandant en faisant ressortir le "p".

Le pirate hocha la tête. Usopp descendit au pont inférieur pour aller trouver son commandant. Néanmoins Usopp ne trouva pas Izou. Il se lança à la recherche de Izou essayant de le trouver avec son haki. Il plissa les yeux quand il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 _‹‹ Bon anniversaire ! ››_ souhaita joyeusement un pirate le secouant par les épaules.

Bien sûr, son anniversaire. Pas étonnant que les choses n'étaient pas telles qu'elles devaient être. Mais.. Où était Izou ?

 _‹‹ J'ai menti. ››_ sourit Ace quand Usopp revint vers lui. _‹‹ Joyeux anniversaire ! ››_

 **XXX**

 _‹‹ Il a frappé un Tenryubito. ››_ dit incrédule Ace au repas du midi confondant les autres commandant. _‹‹ Ça c'est mon frère ! ››_ s'exclama t-il bruyamment.

 _‹‹ Ace ? ››_ demanda Marco surpris.

Un peu plus loin, Usopp était occupé à remercier ses frères et sœurs de la seizième flotte. Vista montra le journal du jour à ses frères et sœurs. Ils s'exclamèrent étonnés, surpris et estomaqués. Les jumeaux de la quatrième flotte, Sam et Samy, chantaient en canon attirant l'attention des commandants sur ce qu'il se passait au fond de la salle.

 _‹‹ Happy birthdayyy toooooo youuuuuuuuuuu~ ››_

 _‹‹ Happy biiiiiirrrrttttthhhhhdayyyyyyy tooooo youuuuuuu~ ››_

Le jeune pirate regarda ses frères et sœurs se joindre à eux. _'Ça va être le feu ce soir.'_ songea t-il.

 **XXX**

 _'Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai mal à la tête.'_ songea Usopp quand il se réveilla.Il était couché au milieu d'une plage d'une île inconnue. Le Shirohige Kaizoku (pirate [s] de barbe blanche) ne se souvenait plus trop de comment il était arrivé là.

 _‹‹ Oï ! Toi là-bas ! ››_ cria une voix masculine.

Usopp se leva maladroitement. Il leva les yeux, ces derniers s'écarquillèrent en voyant... Monkey D. Luffy ?!

 _'Quoi ? Mais attend... Comment ça se fait que ? Non il ne me connaît pas.. Ce sourire.. Comme son frère Ace !'_

 _‹‹ Oï t'es qui ? ››_ demanda Luffy perplexe.

 _‹‹ Usopp, Shirohoge Kaizoku. ››_ répondit Usopp.

 _‹‹ Eh tu es le nakama de Ace ! ››_ s'écria au bout d'une minute Luffy joyeusement.

Ah... Oui Ace avait visité son frère.

 _‹‹ Ouaip. ››_ affirma Usopp.

 _‹‹ Viens ! ››_

Et Usopp décida que c'était mieux de suivre Luffy. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à avoir attendre deux semaines avec le pirate. Il apprit que le Mei-ō entraînait Luffy, Usopp regardait la plupart des entraînements et s'entraînait à maîtriser son haki n'ayant rien à faire. Luffy lui avait posé plein de questions, Usopp y répondait sans trop de difficulté. Le jeune pirate put revenir sur le vaisseau mère quand celui-ci accosta l'île. Son commandant, Izou, était très inquiet et demanda des explications. Ayant retrouvé la mémoire durant les deux semaines, Usopp lui donna des explications précisant qu'il avait eu un trou noir. Izou beaucoup plus soulagé l'envoya à l'infirmerie.

 **XXX**

Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Avec les membres des Heart Pirates sur Zō.

"Je m'appelle Bepo." se présenta l'ours.

"Usopp. Je suis un homme loup." se présenta à son tour Usopp sous sa forme lupine.

Maudite tempête... Il était tombé à la mer. Il avait été repêché par le Capitaine des Heart Pirates Trafalgar Law. Il a été soigné ET interrogé par ce dernier. Tout était bien jusque là.. Enfin jusqu'à la pleine lune, il y a quelques jours sur Zō

"..." _‹‹ J'ai retrouvé Usopp ! Il est là. ››_ annonça Bepo à l'équipage pointant le loup.

 _‹‹ TROP BIEN ››_ cria Pengouin frottant le pelage du pirate.

Usopp assista à l'arrivée des Mugiwara (Partie 1) ainsi qu'à l'attaque de Bege contre Sanji. Il apprit que l'une des nombreuses filles de Big Mom était sa fiancée. Il savait qu'il y avait un mariage entre Big Mom et Germa 66 grâce à l'invitation envoyé à Izou et Marco. Les deux seuls commandants qui iront au Tea Party de Big Mom 'mama'. Puis il assista à l'arrivée des Mugiwara (Partie 2) avec Trafalgar, la retrouvaille entre Trafalgar et son équipage et...

 _‹‹ Ooooohhhh, minna ! Je vous présente Ace no nakama (le nakama de Ace) Usopp ! ››_ fit Luffy.

Le pirate de Barbe Blanche songea vaguement à l'inquiétude de son commandant alors qu'il était entraîné dans la fête. Il réussit à den den phoner à son commandant pour lui explique. ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lui raconta également ce qu'il savait sur le Tea Party et du marrié.

 **XXX**

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Usopp joignit le plan _"Sauver Sanji"_. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Cet équipage était spécial, unique en son genre. Il les aimait bien. Usopp trouva son commandant alors que le groupe s'était dispersé, Izou le sermonna à mi-voix ne voulant pas alerter les gardes.

 _‹‹ Qu'en est-il des intrus ? ››_ demanda Izou à son second.

Quand ce dernier arrêtera d'avoir des aventures pareilles ?

 _‹‹ 'Sauver Sanji'. Il y a quelque chose qui est faux à propos de ce mariage. ››_ fit Usopp ne répondant pas à la question de son commandant.

Il avait raison. Izou connaissait le message caché derrière les paroles de son second. Les murs avaient des oreilles. Big Mom préparait quelque chose.. qui allait être probablement... voir sûrement ruiner par les Mugiwara.

 _‹‹ Cache toi. ››_ ordonna soudainemet Izou.

Son second se précipita vers une bonne cachette alors que Izou s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte. Deux gardes encadraient l'unique sœur de Sanji, Reiju, elle lui sourit.

 _‹‹ Je voulais souhaiter la bienvenue au... ››_

 **XXX**

Les trois Shirohige Kaizoku, les Mugiwara, les alliés des Mugiwara... et à peu près tout le monde découvrit la supercherie derrière le mariage.

Big Mom tenta de tuer Marco, Izou et indirectement Usopp (elle ne savait pas qu'il était là). Shirohige (Barbe Blanche) intervint en plein combat. Ce qui se termina par un combat entre les deux Yonkō (empereurs).

Sanji fut pardonné par Nami, les Mugiwara et leurs alliés partirent en direction du pays des Samouraï.

Et la vie pirate de Usopp reprit.

 **Fin du chapitre.**


	10. Épilogue

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas One Piece.**

Bon.. C'est la fin n'est-ce pas ? Oui, oui c'est ça. Merci à toutes les personnes qui auront lu et commenté cette histoire. Je vous laisse ce morceau ici, cet épilogue...

 **Épilogue**

À vingt-sept ans, Usopp était un homme-loup avec une prime de 450 000 000 Berry.

Il y a exactement deux ans, le Yonkō Shirohige a été déclaré mort. Son bras droit Marco prit sa position de Yonkō naturellement, il avait été entraîné pendant de nombreuses années à prendre sa position. Le commandant de la seconde flotte Portgas D. Ace était devenu immédiatement son second. Personne n'avait été étonné quand Marco l'avait annoncé.

Toutes les flottes ont été naturellement décalé. Néanmoins il manquait un commandant, celui de la seizième flotte. Marco lui-même avait une petite idée de qui pourrait l'être. Il savait que les autres commandants seront d'accord avec lui. Il fallait juste le candidat soit de retour dans l'équipage.

Il était en couple depuis trois ans avec l'une des filles de Big Mom : Pudding. Les deux s'étaient rencontrés durant le fiasco de la Tea Party, ils avaient le bon feeling et les voilà aujourd'hui ensemble. Durant la première année où ils étaient ensemble, personne des deux équipages savaient ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Puis l'un des frères de Pudding les surprit, Izou le découvrit en le voyant dans un restaurant avec Pudding. Naturellement les nouvelles se diffusèrent rapidement parmi les commandants et les Charlotte.

Les Mugiwara Kaizoku voyageaient toujours provoquant de la folie partout où ils passaient. Il y avait par ailleurs plusieurs nouveaux membres dont Perona, Carrot, Pedro, Jimbei etc. Encore heureusement qu'il ne comptait pas la Grande Flotte, ni l'alliance avec Trafalgar (D. Water) Law. Usopp les avait rendu quelques fois visite alors qu'il était de passage.

Charlotte Pudding lui avait annoncé que Big Mom ainsi que ses frères et sœurs souhaitaient le rencontrer officiellement. Le fiasco de la Tea Party ne comptait pas. Usopp demanda alors à Marco s'il pouvait le faire. Malgré l'inquiétude de Izou, il put y aller. Contrairement à ce que les gens pensaient, la rencontre avait été grandiose comme si Big Mom avait pardonné. Étrange mais rassurant pour le jeune pirate.

 _‹‹ Je suis enceinte ! ››_ s'exclama joyeusement Pudding à Usopp.

Il se figea. Il était complètement gelé pendant plusieurs secondes. Usopp se leva brusquement et hurla de joie. Le couple annonça aux Charlotte que Pudding était enceinte. Et les choses s'accélérèrent subitement, Big Mom voulait que les deux soient mariés avant la naissance de l'enfant. Le couple déjà heureux avant l'annonce du mariage accepta de joie.

La Tea Party fut grandiose, beaucoup de personnes étaient venu les voir tel que les Mugiwara. Neuf mois plus tard, Pudding accoucha à Totto Land avec son mari à ses côtés de quadruplé. C'était probablement génétique. Pour annoncer la venue au monde des quatre nouveaux nés, il eut une nouvelle Tea Party.

 **Charlotte Usopp Et Charlotte Pudding**

 **vous présente leur quaduplé**

 **Cookie, Brownie, Paille, Oreo.**

Le Yonkō Marco attentait patiemment le retour du jeune père qui avait beaucoup temps chez les Charlotte à cause du mariage, de l'accouchement et du temps d'adaptation. Durant cette périote, la Yonkō Big Mom passa sa position à son deuxième fils Charlotte Katakuri. Perospero n'étant lui-même absolument pas intéressé. Ainsi une entente fut créée entre Marco et Katakuri au sujet du couple marié.

Au lendemain de son retour, au milieu du banquet organisé par la quatrième flotte et leur commandant Thatch, Marco proclama l'identité du nouveau commandant de la seizième flotte : Charlotte Usopp.

À vingt-neuf ans, Monkey D. Luffy devint le roi des pirates. Son bras droit fut proclamé l'Empereur des Épées. Ils continuèrent de voyager, en chemin ils croisèrent le rêve de Sanji : All Blue. Nami dessina la carte du monde grâce à toutes les autres cartes qu'elle avait fait.

Et leur vis à tous continua, de nouvelles aventures arrivèrent.. Et bientôt leurs enfants iront sur leurs traces.

Précisons que Usopp obtint une prime de 950 000 000 Berry.

 **Fin.**


End file.
